1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a polarization analysis apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-103598 discloses a spectroscopic ellipsometer configured to acquire a polarization state of a sample based on a rotating analyzer method.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 5-172644 discloses a Stokes meter configured to determine the sign of the Stokes parameter S2 based on a phase modulation method using a photoelastic modulator.
However, with the spectroscopic ellipsometer disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-103598, light needs to be detected at each angle by mechanically rotating the analyzer, and hence the measurement takes time.
Further, with the Stokes meter disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 5-172644, when spectrometry is performed, the light needs to be detected at each stage by varying the applied voltage of the photoelastic modulator at each measurement wavelength, and hence the measurement takes time.
It is an object of the present invention, which has been made in view of the above-mentioned problems, to provide a polarization analysis apparatus that can quickly measure the polarization properties of a sample.